


The Shepard Twins

by ghostbustier



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt on my tumblr: "The Meeting of the Two Sheps"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shepard Twins

It was a running joke among everyone on the Normandy. Accidental at first, but too rich to not keep up. The whole galaxy spoke of the hero that was Commander Shepard, but their status as “hero” was the only thing anyone could seem to agree on.

"I saw Commander Shepard, he was a powerful biotic that shut down a Cerberus base with a Turian and a Quarian backing him up. Saved me from some bizarre experiment where Cerberus gave us all some drug and used us as wandering, stupefied human shields. Shepard was so great, not a single one of the innocent scientists there were harmed."

"Don’t be ridiculous, she is an expert sniper - she and another human and an Asari saved our colony on Zhu’s Hope from the reapers and the Thorian. She was like a hurricane of benevolent destruction, letting nothing by her or getting in the way of her mission! Well... except that one idiot that got in the way, but that totally wasn't even her fault."

"I saw him with an Asari once, going through the Citadel, just shopping together, they seemed so in love."

"She did have a Turian on her arm like a prize when I saw her on Omega…"

Meanwhile, on the Normandy, Dave and Danielle Shepard are toasting each other and their crew for being able to keep the galaxy safe, _two_ missions at a time, and for being able to keep the secret safe that the biggest hero in the Milky Way is actually a couple of mischievous siblings who can’t resist a good prank to make the work just a bit more interesting.


End file.
